


The First Kiss

by warlockdetective



Series: Companions for Life (And There on Afterwards) [2]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first kiss was kind of unexpected.<br/>Never mind that, the first kiss was <em>completely</em> unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should say that the stories in the "Companions for Life (And Then on Afterwards)" series aren't meant to be in any specific order, but are rather stories I've written about the six of them.  
> Be honest.

The first kiss was kind of unexpected.  
Never mind that, the first kiss was _completely_ unexpected.  
And it was because they had ended up sleeping on the damn floor instead of deciding which one of them should sleep in the bed that caused it to happen.  
However, it just so happened to be what started their relationship.  
But before we get there, let me just briefly explain what led up to the incident before the kiss.

James and Georgie were planning to go on a holiday, but they decided to invite the others along, as well. The others, of course, thought it was quite nice of them to offer to invite them along. However, they didn't want to seem like they had to be invited along, but James and Georgie brought them along in the end.

The two of them had rented a cottage a bit far from a lesser known beach. Most of the rooms in the cottage? Well, here goes:  
living room  
kitchen  
dining room  
3 bathrooms  
3 bedrooms  
However, there was one problem with the bedrooms; One of them didn't even have a bed.

Which brings us to the second half of of the brief explanation; Everyone figuring out who should sleep where.  
Okay, to be honest, none of them had made any plans of which rooms they would sleep in, for they were more focused on packing what they would need than figuring out where they would sleep.  
And three of the six of them were already asleep; James and Georgie had fallen asleep cuddled on a couch in the living room while they were watching a movie, and Louis had fallen asleep in one of the bedrooms that had a bed.  
Which brings us to PJ, Sophie, and Jamie.  
Jamie was in the living room watching the rest of the movie that James and Georgie had fallen asleep during, and PJ and Sophie were in the bedroom without a bed, trying to decide on who should get the other bedroom with a bed.

"Well, I think Jamie definitely shouldn't sleep on the floor," PJ stated tiredly. It was now almost midnight, and he was a bit surprised to be so tired at that time.

"I agree with you there," Sophie replied, a bit more tired than PJ. "I don't really want to share a bed with him, though."

"What, are you scared he might give you _cooties_?" PJ teased. Even though he was quite tired, he was still able to be a little shit.

"Shut up, Peej," Sophie muttered. "I'd just feel strange sharing a bed with someone I have a genuinely platonic friendship for."

He nodded his head, completely understanding what she meant. "Well, I don't think you should sleep on the floor either, but I personally don't want to sleep on the floor."

"But it'd feel strange having all three of us cramped in one bed!" she responded.

"We'll--" PJ began, but he was interrupted be a faint knocking on the bedroom door. Both PJ and Sophie went to the door. PJ answered it to find Jamie on the other side.

"I would've found a place in the living room to sleep, but I felt it'd be a bit awkward with James and Georgie in there, so is it alright with you guys if I sleep in the other bedroom with a bed?" Jamie asked hesitantly.

PJ and Sophie looked at each other, then back at Jamie, for they had then come up with the solution. "Yeah, of course, it is!" PJ answered.

A smile of relief spread on Jamie's face. "Thank you! Well, I'm off to bed, seeing that it's a bit past midnight already, and, um..." he then gave them a quick wave goodnight and went off to the other bedroom.

PJ closed the door, and he and Sophie looked around the room. "So...how exactly do you want to go about this?"

Which finally brings us to the incident before the kiss.  
It was now about 1:15 in the morning.  
PJ and Sophie were, for the most part, on their own sides of the room. Although they weren't completely far away from each other, they weren't cuddling, either.  
PJ was asleep.  
Sophie was not.

A few reason why she wasn't asleep:  
1\. The floor was quite cold and uncomfortable.  
2\. Although it was dark, it was a bit _too_ dark.  
3\. Lately, when she went to bed and closed her eyes in order to fall asleep, her thoughts pulled her out of her slumber.

Who were the thoughts about? None other than the very boy that was asleep a few feet away from her.

She tried to ignore the thoughts at first. "It's just a little crush," she always thought to herself. "You don't even know him that well."  
But she got to know him.  
And the thoughts came more often, each one a bit deeper than the last.  
She had told Jamie about them months ago, hoping that he would try not to tell anyone about them.

She was suddenly drawn from her thoughts when she heard PJ murmur, "Where is the princess?"  
She turned to see PJ still asleep, facing the wall that was more on his side of the room.  
PJ talked in his sleep.  
She didn't know about it before, and she found it quite adorable.  
Deciding to mess with him, she stood up, quietly walked towards him, sat down a few inches away from him, and began murmuring back to him.

"PJ, the princess is in another castle. You should stop trying to save her now," Sophie murmured deeply, trying her best to sound like a man.

Fortunately, it was good enough. "I know you're holding the princess captive. Where is she?" he murmured sternly.

"Do you honestly think that I'll tell you?" she murmured back in the same tone as before. Then she decided to mess with him even more. "Alright, to be honest, I'm getting tired of doing this, so I'll just tell you where she is."

"What? Wait, what are you--" he started to murmur, but he then went silent. A few seconds later, he murmured, "The pillar next to me isn't a real pillar, and that's where she is, right?"

"Correct. It has a secret door which leads to a secret passage, and she's at the end of the passage. Hope you have a good life," she murmured in the same tone.

"Wait, where are you--oh you left," he murmured the second part almost inaudibly. He was silent for a few minutes, and as Sophie was about to get up and go back to her side of the room, she heard PJ murmur something that stopped her from doing anything. "S...So...Sophie." Still asleep, PJ turned so that he was now facing Sophie.

"PJ?" she murmured, now using her normal tone of voice.

"Sophie! Sophie, are you alright?" he murmured. She then noticed that he was trying to hug her, so she tried to the best of her ability to hug him back in a way so that she was comfortable and he was still asleep.

"PJ, I'm alright! It's just...I'm just so happy to see you right now!" she murmured.

He slowly pulled away from their embrace. However, he unintentionally did something that took both of them by surprise.  
A few seconds after they pulled away from their embrace, he slowly lent in and brushed his lips against hers.  
Sophie was, of course, extremely shocked, and she wasn't entirely positive about how to respond.  
However, the fact that PJ was _actually_ kissing Sophie in real life clicked almost immediately, and he woke up and pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Soph, I--wait, how did you even get over here, anyway?" PJ asked, now actually conscious.

"I'm sorry, Peej, I heard you talking in your sleep, so I decided to mess with your dreams a bit," Sophie answered, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"So you heard all of that?" he asked hesitantly.

"For the most part, yes," she answered honestly. She wasn't able to understand _everything_ he had murmured.

"Basically, what I'm trying to say is that I like you too, Sophie," he replied shyly.

"Jamie told you about the thoughts I told him, didn't he?" she asked. She knew that he'd tell someone, she didn't mind that.

He nodded and replied, "About those thoughts..."  
He then slowly and gently brought his lips to hers.  
Fully understanding what exactly was happening, she responded by kissing him back.

Suddenly, PJ pulled away and asked, "Sophie, I really hate to ask you this, but what time is it?"

"It's about...2 in the morning. Why do you ask?" Sophie replied.

"Well, I think we're technically supposed to wake up in about three hours. James and Georgie were thinking about heading over to the beach nearby," he answered. He then realized just how truly exhausted they would be if they went with the other four. "Actually, I think we can stay here for the day. I feel like they'd be fine with it."

She sighed in relief and asked one last question, "Would you mind if I slept on this side of the room? This side's warmer than the other."

"Yeah, of course it is!" he answered. "Do you want to use your blanket or share mine?"

"Would you mind sharing yours?" she asked hesitantly, and much to her relief, he shook his head. "I might be a bit cold, so I apologize about that," she warned as she slipped underneath his blanket.

"Your feet _are_ quite cold! Did the ice around your heart move down to them?" PJ teased.

"Shut up, Peej," Sophie muttered. They then looked at each other and burst into a fit of quiet laughter.  
Once they had stopped, she then replied, "I was actually being slightly serious about that," and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

It only took them five minutes to fall asleep.


End file.
